indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordus
'Geography' The island of Cordus, the second largest island in the chain, lies on the other side of Etiam to the northwest. Cordus has less diversity than Ortus and its regions tend to be significantly more favorable in general. As such, it has an incredibly high density of equine that call it home. Certain areas are very nearly overrun by herds which has become a problem. Coupled with the fact that Cordus boasts no significant predators and you have a resource issue on your hands. Migration would be an obvious choice but many of the inhabitants of the island are so rooted that the notion is unfathomable. The Monitio begins just beyond the mountains to the north and runs all the way through the island. Its wild grasses and beautiful flora make it a highly occupied location. So much so that several indigenous plants are now nearly or completely gone do to the overgrazing. The lands around the Monitio that are not meadow are the Patulus. It is mostly a flat plains that while still a nice range for horses, is not as plentiful for grazing. Still, many herds have taken to moving from beyond the center of the island in hopes of having better vegetation as the Monitio begins to die out. To the north stands the Vocivus Mountains. Very few horses have a reason to travel here and it is general deserted in favor of the more hospitable locations. 'Culture' Horses from Cordus tend to be less religious and more spiritual. They have strong beliefs in the lifetime of a soul, believing reincarnation to be true. 'History' Stuff here 'Religion' Stuff Here 'Notable Equines' *'Leto', Gold Champagne ee/aa/nCh/nZ One of the original horses to call Cordus home. He spent a large chunk of his life recounting the history of the island to as many different souls as he could to ensure its history. Many believe that Leto is still amongst them, living in another body and working tirelessly to protect the horses of Cordus. *'Inanis', Amber Champagne Overo Ee/A+At/ChCh/nO A stallion that maintains a fierce rivalry with Animulus, a rivalry that is well-known on even the other islands. The story goes that Inanis had claimed a beautiful mare named Palma only to have her snatched away by Animulus. But something was different about this mare and Inanis was hellbent on returning her to his herd. He took actions that sparked a feud between the two stallions that still divides even parties uninvolved. Nearly everyone has an opinion on who is in the right. *'Animulus', Classic Champagne Dun EE/aa/DD/nCh A stallion involved in rivalry with Inanis. He stole the mare Palma from Inanis after noting how disatisfied she seemed. Animulus believes Inanis to be a bit of a brute, something that did not mesh well with Palma. So he wisked her away and kept her safe as the painted stallion tried in vain to get her back. *'Senex', Classic Champagne Ee/aa/nCh Claims to the have lived over 20 different lives. She is a very old mare who is seemingly past her prime and though many do not believe her words, she has a certain way about her that always leave her in the right. She tends to makes others almost itchy when in her presence, as though something isn't quite right. Her stallion, Curandus, is without a doubt the most patient stallion around. He is significantly younger than her and instead of a traditional relationship with a herd mare, he treats her almost like a grandmother, keeping her in his herd so that he may watch over her. *'Tritus', Amber Champagne Ee/AA/nCh 'Genetics' Any champagne horse born in Paradisus can be traced back to Cordus as the gene originated here. Category:Geography